


甘拜下风39

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 39





	甘拜下风39

39

魏峙在折腾宋可风这事上总能翻出许多叫人羞愧欲绝的新花样。  
譬如第二日把人带到院里，这回不叫跪了，却叫他褪了下衣爬上石桌，拿一根藤条慢悠悠击打于臀上，宋可风平日怕他下手迅疾，却也不想有一日只望他快些打完，好结束这光天化日下的羞刑。  
可魏峙不能叫他如意，打完五十下又将他转过来分腿坐于桌沿上，拾起一把玉骨折扇往大腿腿面和内侧敲，宋可风被打得声声惊叫，想往一边躲屁股却磨得发疼，又想起这不是在屋里，只能咬着嘴唇悄默声地抹眼泪。  
第三日魏峙说不打了，出去拿了个茶杯大的玉壶来，剥了宋可风全身的衣服将那玉壶放在他胯下，轻踢他身前玉圭道，“若可可能在一炷香时间内用元阳精华注满此杯，今日便不打了，若是不能，便要付出一些代价。”  
宋可风只得哭着自亵，一炷香烧完了壶里莹白的液体不过刚淹了底儿，杯子没装满眼泪却流了不少，被魏峙抱在怀里抽搐着腿根发抖，屁股上挨着巴掌，却连叫喊的力气都缺。  
这般到了第六日，宋可风责打羞罚受了个全，仿佛身上每块皮肉都被沸水滚过一遍，腰部以下犹甚，连小腿肚上都并排隆着数条鞭痕，臀上及大腿更是青紫一片。  
若非魏峙每日罚完便花剩下一整日来哄，宋可风几乎要觉得回到了刚进府时的日子，好在魏峙如今狠是真的，疼他也是真的，总不至于叫宋可风伤了心。

到了最后一日，魏峙没再玩什么别的花样，只叫宋可风伏在窗边，自己提了一把檀木重尺到他身后，手下的两瓣小肉球因为几日的惩罚失去了原来光滑饱满的手感，皮下绛紫的血痧由点成面布在整块臀上。  
“今天只打你五十，”魏峙弯下腰揉揉他头顶，“乖乖的别乱动，这尺子厚重，不小心敲到你那小骨头上能敲碎了。”  
“您又吓唬我。”宋可风撅着嘴咕哝，似乎看今儿魏峙格外温和，因胆子也大了些。  
魏峙笑了一声，意味不明，也不多与他言语，直接扬手拿戒尺抽在臀峰上。  
宋可风这才明白所谓敲碎骨头真不是魏峙在吓唬他，这一下打在皮肉最丰满的地方，饶是这样，那力道也仿佛能透到骨头里去。  
他受了前六日的罚，如今连坐卧都难安，猛然这一下落在满屁股的伤上，仿佛把所有的疼痛全数唤醒了，从戒尺击打的刺痛变为骨肉酥麻的灼痛，宋可风一下没站稳，差点把下巴磕在窗沿上。  
魏峙被他吓住了，忙把人扶起来察看，眼见玉雕似的皮肉上没什么印子才放了心，只是再不敢叫他趴窗上，而拉过来伏在自己膝头。  
紧接着的十几下仿佛是为了惩罚他刚刚的不老实，噼啪砸在臀肉上响彻房内，宋可风被摁着腰一丝也挣不动，只能无助地边喊疼边哭。  
厚重的戒尺急促地拍打在软肉上，任宋可风怎么哭求都不带怜悯，情急之下他也顾不得什么受罚的规矩，伸出手去护，若非魏峙及时收着力，只怕要把指节敲肿几个。  
“夫君您疼疼我...我真的受不了了，太疼了呜...”  
魏峙难得的不恼，兴许是真心疼了，反而温柔地给他揉了会儿屁股，末了还贴心问道，“歇好了吗？”  
宋可风委屈地点点头。  
“还剩三十，可可坚持一下，一次打完便再没有了。”  
宋可风应是，自觉地将后臀耸起来些许以方便魏峙下手，纵然魏峙心里明白他是在卖乖，却也仍被这有意为之的乖巧取悦了。  
清脆的击打声再次响起，道道新伤在臀峰处累加重叠，掀起一层快要翻开的白皮，似乎再承受一次责打就要绽开。  
“啊...”宋可风每一声喘息的尾音都因为痛楚扬起，喊叫都带着嘤咛的哭腔，疼得厉害了便不住地叫夫君，魏峙听得心痒痒，将下尺的速度缓了又缓，只是力度不见放轻。  
终于在最后一尺落下时，臀尖的皮肉被檀木磨开一小块，渗出的淤血因为击打在破皮处小片地溅开，把周遭的皮肤染了血迹，戒尺也沾上几点猩红。  
“啊——”  
魏峙甫松手，宋可风立即从他膝头滑了下去，用半边屁股跪坐在地上，颤着手去触那破了皮的地方。  
“宝贝过来，”魏峙把他抱到床上翻面趴着，又取了药膏过来，大手覆上脊背时掌心的肌肤仍在发抖，轻声哄道，“夫君不打了，可可不怕，不怕了乖。”

冰凉的药膏和轻重适宜的揉按为宋可风消减了不少痛苦，魏峙温和的安慰声断续在耳边响起，不知过了多久，听得他问道，“还疼吗？要不要夫君继续揉？”  
宋可风摇摇头，支起身子爬到魏峙腿上，环住他脖子把小脸凑上去，“不揉了，夫君亲。”  
魏峙被他嗲得心化了一地，在脸上亲了一口又把下巴掰正咬上他的嘴，从唇上开始碾磨，宋可风微张贝齿仿佛发出要他侵城掠地的邀请，唇舌相依发出暧昧的水声。  
直到宋可风被亲得喘不上气而呜呜叫唤，魏峙才笑着松开他，“是你自己找亲，怎么又不要了？”  
宋可风羞得把脸埋进掌心，却被魏峙扯着手腕拉下来，抵住鼻尖戏谑道，“跟我还害羞什么？”  
魏峙见逗得差不多了，又把他锁进臂弯里，一下下拍着背，敛了些许笑意，“罚了你这么些天，可有反省出什么？”  
宋可风明显地僵了一下，吞吐了半天说不出一句话来，魏峙捏捏他脸，“别怕，说错了也不打你。”  
宋可风支吾着把前些日子做过的坏事又说了一通，抬起眼小心翼翼瞧着魏峙，见他勾起嘴角，“真交代完了？”  
宋可风殷殷点头，却见魏峙从袖里掏出一张泛黄的纸条放在他手里，纸上的字迹正是出自他手，霎时白了小脸。  
“您听我解释...”  
“不必，”魏峙托起他下巴轻轻摩挲，“我知道你是为了稳住他，得到他的信任，你是在帮我的，是不是？”  
宋可风忙不迭点头，却骤然觉得不对，抬头有些不可置信道，“所以...您那时就知道了？”  
“你以为呢？”魏峙仿佛觉得好笑，“否则太平湖那次你跟尤清清私谋，又跑去洞仙山见夏彦铭，真就那么容易了？”  
“至于周唐，我原本没想到你会对他动手，”魏峙继续道，“只是无意听阿宁提起你想养兔子，我便想起也不是没给你买过这些玩物，你偏是嫌味道大不喜欢，我觉得奇怪，便叫人去查看了凤媛儿带回去的兔子，果真叫他们找到些问题。”  
宋可风惊得像块呆愣愣的木头一动不动，秀口微张，无意识地微微喘着气，似是给惊恐攫住了。  
“可...可周唐还是死了...”  
“可可，你还不明白我的意思么？”魏峙捏住他下颌的手稍微用力，迫使他扬起头颅，“你想做什么，我都不会拦你，你去找夏彦铭，我嘱咐阿宁把旁人给你支开，你要杀周唐，我让人特意挑那只兔子给他宰了吃，无论你做什么我都愿意帮你，你只错在一件，可知是什么？”  
宋可风下意识地吞咽了一口，颌骨被捏得生疼，却连发出一声嘤咛都不敢。  
“你不该瞒我，”魏峙骤然松了手，似乎说出这句话也叫他觉得精疲力尽，“从我们第一次见面到现在，你从未对我坦诚过。”

tbc.


End file.
